Many types of electronic devices, including laptop computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, and other types of devices, rely on an array of accessories for performing certain functionality. As examples, electronic devices may utilize batteries for wireless power and utilize wired power supplies for charging the batteries and for providing wired power. It is common for a new device to be sold by an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) with a battery and a power supply. Over the course of a device's life, however, a user may wish to acquire additional accessories for the device. For example, a user may wish to purchase a second battery for travelling, or after several years of use, may wish to replace a battery that no longer sufficiently holds a charge. Users may also wish to keep power supplies at multiple locations or need power supplies with different plugs and voltages for different countries.
As the life cycles for accessories are often different than the life cycles of the devices themselves, there exists large demand for aftermarket accessories. Counterfeiters and other unauthorized manufacturers often attempt to capitalize on this aftermarket demand by selling unauthorized accessories, including counterfeit accessories and unauthorized refurbished accessories. These unauthorized accessories often times do not work properly and can even, in some instances, damage devices, potentially hurting an OEM's reputation.